The present invention relates to a multi-color printing machine, especially for sheet offset printing.
Multi-color printing machines of the above mentioned general type are widely known in the art. One such printing machine is disclosed, for example in the German document DE No. 3,203,948. In this printing machine the rubber cylinders of the individual printing mechanisms are arranged in series and in contact for ink transmission and one cylinder which simultaneously forms the feeding drum and the deviating system of the outfeed chain circuit is pressed against a rubber cylinder. The disadvantage of this construction is that in these machines because of the higher than-average number of gap points an ink layer thickness regulation in correspondence with the differently long paths of the ink to the ink transmission on the print carrier is quite problematic. This machine concept is not suitable for modern machines with a great number of printing mechanisms, especially a 10 ink machines because of the above mentioned disadvantages.